Val (Valentina) Cogitatio
Val is a sophomore at beacon hills high school.She used to be the neighbor and best friend of kenusi before his father died.Val has the powers of telekinesis but it is later found out that she is a demi god, her god parent being Tatio, the god of mind, body and spirit. Val and Kensi Val had a crush on Kensi, she had a crush on him ever since she met him as a kid when their mothers where alive. After Kensi's mother and brother died they lost touch, when Val discovered that Kensi had been turned into a werewolf after he saved her from a hunter. Val couldn't read Kensi's mind, she later learns it was because of her feelings towards him. On the night before Kensi left, Kensi came into Val's room and kissed her while she was sleeping saying "You were always there for me and I'm sorry I was blind Val and Aris Aris had a crush on Val when she first walked into class, after finding out Val was friends with Scott, Liam and hope he got slightly angry but forgave her, Val wouldn't give Aris a chance no matter how many times he asked her out on a date, Stiles explained to Aris that Val had trouble with love in the pass and Aris asked about it but Stiles told Liam to ask Val about it. That night, The pack was attacked and were given hallucinations, in Val's hallucination she had Issac screaming at her that he never liked her and that he never wanted her there for him, äfter wards she was started hearing Liam yelling for her, she then remember all the times Liam tried to get her attention, she then turns to the false Issac and screams at him saying "Issac would never say that! I am not going to keep wondering what I did wrong with him! I have Liam! And I know he cares" After that she wakes up to Liam holding her, everyone being out of their hallucinations, Liam ask if shes okay and she kisses him, after wards saying that shes better then Okay in which Liam smiles and turns to everyone saying "She's fine, shes very much okay" Val and shiki Val and shiki became friends when she helped Satomi's pack with Scott. Shiki kept flirting with Val much to kevin's dislike, Val waved it off as him being too friendly. After kevin broke up with her, kevin kept her company and the two spend a lot of time together, kevin didn't like them being involved with each other too much, one night when shiki wreias keeping Val company because of her nightmares, kevin burst into Val's room and left after shiki and him fought, shiki saying "Val, kevin's stupid but he cares, maybe later in life we will have something and nico will also shair that with briar Val's Father Val's father is Tatio, the fallen god of mind, body and spirit, Her father killed her mother after he realised that his powers were fading because of his love, when he attempted to kill Val, he couldnt and placed a barrier on powers. When Tatio appeared before Stiles, Liam, Scott shiki aria hanna Sydney and Val, he knocked them all out and told Val that she would be a princess in the god world and that he was a king, She refused to go with him and the ground began to shake has she pushed her father away, screaming at him to get as far away from beacon hills as he could, he was pushed out by a barrier she made Shiki fight him value join in when ratio is about to kill them Scott and Jacob jump him tatio tell them he be back to selete this another day Val and shiki become an item and join Scott and the pack to stand against the voturi and the onis. Abilities The full extend to Val's abilities is unknown, it is known that she has telekinesis in which she can move objects without touching them and read and see peoples thoughts, She has the ability to teleport, heal wounds and she sometimes has visions. If her powers are over used, she starts to get nose bleeds or cough up blood, after teleporting Mason out of trouble from the high school to the look out, she drops to the floor and starts to cough up blood and her nose bleeds, her visions cause migraines and she passes out of she over uses her ability to move objects. Dr. Deaton says this is because she is also part human and that it takes effect on her body badly. She is also partly immortal according to Deaton, after she is taken to Deaton by Scott when she is stabbed in the chest with a arrow, right in the heart. Deaton explains that she cannot die unless she is harmed with another gods weapon. Val's blood is also stated to have healing properties and that it could even turn someone immortal, The dread doctors went after her in an attempt to get her blood to possibly make there experiments a success, Val used an ability that Deaton said was called obsorbtion that took away the Dread Doctor's manipulation of electromagnetic fields. List of known Abilities * Telekenis * Telepath * Teleportation * Obsorbtion * Healing * Anti God (ability to manipulate void and darkness, this is the reason why the nogitsune didnt effect her) * Creation * Destruction * Weather Control * Manipulation (sometimes confused with her telekenis) Quotes * "Family is kind of a new thing for me considering I just witnessed my biological father posses my mother and kill her" Val to Stiles * "Well, We don't know yet, where working on it" Val to Liam when he discovers shes friends with Scott's group. * "You have turned into the most inconsiderate, confident kiss ass jack ass since you became a werewolf! You remind me of a puppy now and its so adorable but I just want to punch you! I was your neighbor and I heard everything! I sometimes wish I didn't love you Issac" Val to Issac before she goes to confront the hunters. * "I'm sorry I never gave you a chance, I just was afraid of getting hurt" Val to Liam. * "Get out of beacon hills and never hurt my friends agian! I dont care whether people worship you in love or terror but I will not bow to a coward who harms my friends!" Val to Tatio before she pushes him out of Beacon Hills. * "He's like a puppy, he just wants to be loved and have fun" Val to Stiles when he asks about how she deals with Liam. * "I don't think that they stopped loving each other, the way they act and the fact that they are still as close as ever means somthing, I don't think they'll ever get over what they had, it was defiantly love that they had and still have" Mason talking about Liam and Val's relationship.